One Night Training
by 3D
Summary: One shot. Sasuke is training and gets an unexpected visit from his sensi. Shounen Ai boy x boy love.


These character are not mine. Everything is property of the original creator. I just made up the story…like every other fanfiction out there.

**WARNING :** This story /does/ contain shounen ai (boy x boy love) if you don't like it, don't read and don't flame me. Also, this is KakaSasu story. So, if you're a hard core NaruSasu fan or whatever, don't flame this story. Please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool night breeze fell softly against a young man's face. His black head of hair danced with the swaying of the wind as he knelt down, painfully, on the patch of dirt he had been training on. Smudges of filth and sweat appeared faintly on his boyish face, tired arms, sore legs and naked chest. All that covered him was a pair of light, baggy shorts that cut off just above the knee, his arm cuffs, his Leaf Village headband, and his dark blue ninja shoes.

He breathed heavily as he raised his exhausted head to catch the current of air that flowed against his aching body. His expression couldn't be viewed through his mop of hair, but he was obviously drained of energy.

He glanced over to a nearby boulder, where his large, turtleneck-like shirt lie upon the rock and his water bottle sat on the ground near it. He urged himself to stand up and get to the liquid, but, alas, his tired limbs failed easily and he dropped back down to his previous kneeling position.

"Training again, Sasuke?" a voice sounded nearby the boulder. A larger man emerged out of the woods and scooped up Sasuke's water bottle. He was about 6'2" – 6' 3" in height, with spiky light grey hair. He wore a green vest with a dark blue-ish color under layer; the same color has his pants that stopped at his at the bandaging around his ankles which lead to his feet, which were also blue ninja shoes. He also bore a mask that covered his mouth and part of his nose; his right eye was covered by his headband, which symbolized the Leaf Village.

"You really shouldn't work yourself so hard; your chakura will give out." The larger ninja talked softly as he tossed the water bottle over to his tired student. Sasuke forced his arms and hands up to catch it. It landed safely into his palms, he twisted the cap off and drank loudly and fast, letting huge amounts of the cool liquid enchant his desert dry mouth and throat. His satisfying gulps made his sensei smile and hum a quiet laughter.

Sasuke removed the bottle from his lips and gasped for a breath of air. He sighed in relief and faced his teacher, who was now sitting cross legged on the ground near the boulder. The young Uchiha crawled his way over to his sensei, dragging his water bottle in his left hand as he pushed himself forward with his right hand, aching legs, and knees. He finally made it over to the large rock and also sat cross legged in front of Kakashi, so they were face-to-face. Only two feet of space separated them as they sat in eerie silence for a few moments staring at each other.

"So, how long have you been training tonight." Kakashi spoke up in a calm, mature tone, how he usually spoke.

"About five hours or so." Sighed Sasuke as he threw his bottle back over toward the boulder, the remaining liquid inside splashed around the plastic cylinder as it hit the solid ground with a 'thud'.

"Can you move at all?" Kakashi asked in a concerned manner as he stood up, brushing off some invisible grass specks off his pants and vest. He held out his hand in a gentle jester, offering to help the young ninja up onto his feet.

"Not…really." Sasuke replied as he tried to force his exhausted limbs to prop himself up onto his feet. His arms and legs gave way underneath him as fell onto his butt again.

Kakashi chuckled quietly to himself; he found his students futile efforts quite amusing. He bent down, so he was at eye level with the young Uchiha and smiled innocently.

"How 'bout I carry you?" he offered.

"Well…ugh…" Sasuke trailed off. His unanswered reply was met by his teacher's arms scooping him up off the hard ground. He held his student like a damsel in distress, and brought him close to his chest, as if to protect him from outside threats. Sasuke could hear Kakashi's heart beat, it was a soothing sound, which made him not resist the position he was in.

Sasuke flushed in embarrassment. He looked up at his sensei with enchanting eyes and blushed bright pink and red. Kakashi's gaze met that of his students and he grinned romantically at the sight of Sasuke in his arms.

"Ugh…Sorry, Sensei. I must seem weak, I can't even walk." The young ninja apologized suddenly; releasing his eyes from Kakahi's and bent his head down, in an ashamed jester.

Suddenly, Kakashi's soft lips brushed against the young Uchiha's forehead, clearing away Sasuke's black hair and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

"Really, it's no problem at all." Kakashi whispered romantically into Sasuke's ear as he began to walk out of the woods, carrying his damsel, back towards the Leaf Village.


End file.
